jagaaaaaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiharu Matsuyamachi
|Matsuyamachi Chiharu}} is the main antagonist of the Jagaaaaaan manga and one of the most powerful fractured human warriors seen thus far. He was infected with a frenzied tadpole and became the fractured human warrior "Hidarikki" and got the ability to grow and manipulate wood on his body and met his partner, The Hawk of Paradise Naraku. Appearance Matsuyamachi is a man of average height with long blonde hair in the style of a pony tail, grey eyes and larger than average canines. He is usually seen wearing nothing but the wood made from his ability. Personalty Matsuyamachi has the belief that people should live more selfishly and that those who "half-ass" their selfishness don't have any value in their lives, calling himself a selfishness supremacist. Those he deems not selfish enough, he turns into trees to recycle what he believes are worthless lives. His desire to spread this point is so great, that he causes the mass fracturing disaster, which caused the death of over 4000 people, just to simply prove a point to Shintarou Jagasaki and Misogi Hakuto. This involved him having to kill possibly hundreds of fractured humans and not allowing Naraku to eat any of the frenzied frogs, showing an intense dedication in both of the two and an especially good control of their emotions and desires in Matsuyamachi, as this means he snorted only a few (if any) duhnng-balls from any of the digested remains of the frenzied frogs during his battles with the fractured humans. Matsuyamachi also see's justice as just another form of violence, mentioning how people who lack it are labeled as 'evil'. This philosophy leads him to say that people hurt others unconsciously, but because they aren't conscious of this, they think themselves to be the good people, leading Matsuyamachi to believe this is how fights arise. All of this causes him feel no guilt whatsoever for the mass fracturing disaster, as in his eyes, all he simply did was materialize the fighting caused by justice and life is simply a piece of art. Matsuyamachi ultimately seems to have some sort of obsession with Jagasaki, seeing as how most of the things that he has done, has been because of Jagasaki's existence. When he first met him, he seemed to want nothing else but his death, as he thought he wasn't selfish enough. After saving him from Shakuntani, however, Matsuyamachi seemed to see Jagasaki's selfishness as being 'pretty good', as his near fracturing had caused massive damage to the high school and could have nearly destroyed the whole building and the people around it, including Clarabelle Kawamoto, his junior officer, had he kept fracturing. It is after this incident that Matsuyamachi forms his obsession, as after this he meets with Jagasaki again, to tell him that he had investigated him heavily, as out of the whole of Heiwa Happiness Heroes, he likes him more than the rest, due to Jagasaki being the only one to actually leave the group. During his talk with Jagasaki, he told him just how much investigating he did, telling him of how he found out Bell was his trigger, threatening him by suggesting he may kill her to get Jagasaki to fully fracture and show his full power. Powers and Abilities Increased Reaction Time During his first encounter with Shintarou Jagasaki, Miatsuyamachi is able to catch a bullet shot by him using his tentacles grown by him. As Jagasaki was using his handgun form of Jagan, it can be estimated that his bullet was going at the same speed as a 38. special revolver which, at the slowest, can go 671 feet per second, yet Matsuyamachi was still able to catch it. This means that he must have some form of super human reaction speed, whether this was something he was able to do before becoming a fractured human warrior or a side effect of becoming one is unknown. Botanic Growth Matsuyamachi's unique ability as a fractured human is the ability to grow and manipulate botanic wood-like growths on his body, which is the main factor allowing for all of his other abilities. This ability is so powerful that he can even create a tree around the same height as a small skyscraper. This ability seems to go well with his personality, as he can make almost anything out of these growths, including a cross, which he uses at one point to crucify Misogi Hakuto, a fractured human warrior that is made out of a type of robotic metal, showing just how strong these tentacles are. Wood Weapons/Armour Matsyamachi can turn the growths on his body into weapons, such as a large wooden gauntlet, and armour which usually only covers one side of his body and his head. While strong, his armour is vulnerable to moving sharp objects, like a chainsaw, as shown during his fight with misogi hakuto. During his first encounter with Shintarou Jagasaki, it is also shown that explosions/intense heat can cause the destruction of the growths, as Jagasaki was able to escape Matsuyamchi's tentacles while he was trapped by using palm Jagan. Wood Tentacles Matsuyamachi can manipulate the wood-like substance grown on his body to turn into tentacle like roots which encase and trap the intended target. Most of the time, if he deems them not selfish enough, Matsuyamachi will turn the target into a tree, so as their body can be recycled into something he deems more useful. These tentacles are so powerful that they can even kill the highly regenerative and hard to kill, Shakuntani. Trivia Category:Fractured Human Category:Characters